


Burnt Toast

by HintehDehPengu



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cute, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied Sexual Content, Innuendo, M/M, Meme, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26897680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HintehDehPengu/pseuds/HintehDehPengu
Summary: Kevin is the poster child for toast rights, and is appalled when he finds out that someone in Ireland is defacing toast!
Relationships: Daniel Condren & Kevin O’Reilly, Daniel Condren/Kevin O'Reilly
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Burnt Toast

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a joke fic and shouldn't be taken entirely seriously. Just wanted to write some CMRT stuff after being inspired by Haroldmay.
> 
> I'd like to thank the discord I joined today for giving my the prompt word "Toast". I took it and ran with it.

All toast was equal. That's what Kevin had always said. He was the poster child for toast rights. So when he heard of a toast defiler in his country, he had to spring into action. 

Grabbing his superhero suit, his cape, and his mask, Kevin had become…

**_TOAST MAN! THE SAVIOUR OF TOAST!_ **

His tan coloured suit, with accents of black, his red cape, stained with the blood of all those toast defiling enemies, and his mask… a literal piece of toast with eyes cut out. Yes, this was it now… There was no way he'd make a butter of this one!

* * *

Flying around Ireland was no easy task. His nostrils could smell the burning toast from miles away… he had to find it, he must! He passed a playground of children, landing and stopping. "Toast Man!" They cheered, and Kevin couldn't help but stand with his hands on his hips, smiling with a cheesy grin on his face… this was no time for cheese toast! Kevin had to do something about this burnt toast fiend. He turned his head around quickly, trying to locate the source of the burnt smell. He noticed a blue house, with smoke pouring out of a window… a side window… a kitchen window, perhaps?! This must be where the burnt toast fiend was hiding! This was his lair… 

Taking a few deep breaths, Kevin approached the door to the house. This wasn't his first catch, and it won't be his last!

The door opened, and there stood a handsome, beautiful guy. He was quite pale, had brown hair that was pretty floofy. Kevin felt himself feeling slightly faint… was it the handsome guy before him or the fact that smoke was pouring out of this guy's house?

Probably the latter.

"Please, come inside and help, Toast Man! My roommate's gone crazy!" The handsome guy said, leading Kevin in by his hand. As they got to the kitchen, Kevin was appalled. There was toasters burning toast everywhere! "I can't look!" He said. "Is it that bad?" The floof asked, tilting his head. "THERE'S FECKING SOUP ON THE COUNTER!" Kevin weeped. "It's okay, buddy. You'll live, toast man." 

Suddenly, a wild JackSepticEye appeared! 

Go, Toast Man!

"HAHAHA! You'll never catch me alive, Toast Man! I'll keep burning toast forever and ever, until I die!" He said, cackling evilly. Before he knew it… "Oh, shit. I knew my monologue was too long." He was in handcuffs. "Damn it!"

* * *

"Oh, Toast Man… before you go, what's your real name?!" The hot pale Irish snacc asked. "Call me Kevin." He smirked. "Kevin's such a hot name, Toast Man. Is it just the toaster, or is it hot in here?" The mysterious stranger asked. "It's the toaster. I made you special buttered toast. But I'd like to know your name, first." Kevin said, awaiting an answer whilst buttering the toast slowly and seductively. "I'm Dan. The way you butter that toast, I almost wish you could butter me like that.-" He was interrupted by Toast Man taking off his mask and kissing him. "I'd butter you right now, but this fic is rated Teen and Above Audiences and I don't want to go against that."

"That's fair enough… but please, stay with me?"

"Always. And forever…

  
  
  
  


Except on Tuesdays, those are my weekly I Hate Soup meetings."

Dan just chuckled. "As long as you promise to share that toasty goodness with me and only me."

"Sure. Now let's end this so I can butter you."


End file.
